


Soft Spot

by MlNMOONGlE



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Cliche, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff without Plot, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Short & Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlNMOONGlE/pseuds/MlNMOONGlE
Summary: It's six months into their relationship and Tao wanted to do something sweet for his lover





	Soft Spot

**Author's Note:**

> This low-key goes along with Reluctantly and Forward. In connection to those fics this would be in the middle. I really want to kick myself for making this universe but not putting it all together? Oh well.
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this while avoiding school work. So please enjoy!

Sehun gently closed the front door and kicked off his shoes. He was exhausted from a long day at work and was looking forward to spending the rest of the evening with his boyfriend. Sehun walked into the kitchen to set his lunchbox on the counter and noticed that the sink was disgusting. Dishes from that past few days were still piled up, and the sight was awful. "Zizi…” Sehun groaned, “I thought you were going to do the dishes?" Sehun knew if they would just wash the dishes when they both were finished eating then this gross mess could be avoided, and in Sehun's defense, he used to do that until he met down. Tao was a bad influence on him, mostly because he got lazier around him. Sehun sighed when Sehun didn't get a response so he called out again as he walked into the living room. "Taozi, did you hear -" Sehun stopped mid-sentence and step. He was expecting to see Tao napping on the couch or even the floor where he usually would fall asleep after playing with Candy, but he wasn't.

A surge of adrenaline struck Sehun's chest as panic set in. He quickly thought back to this morning and their conversation. Maybe he might have missed Tao saying he was going to be out or something, but generally, on his days off, Tao didn't like to do anything or go anywhere. "Tao...?" He called again, softer this time as he stepped further into the living room. Sehun glanced around for a note or sign or anything that might give him a hint as to where Tao was or went, but there was nothing. The living room looked like it did when he left this morning and not been touched since. 

Taking a deep breath, Sehun calmed his nerves and pulled out his phone, hastily unlocking the screen and tapping the little panda emoji that replaced Tao's name in his phone. He brought the phone up to his ear and listened to the ring. The several seconds he was waiting for the other end of the line to pick up felt like several  _ hours  _ and he was growing more worried. Sehun was about to hang up and call one of their mutual friends, however, Sehun heard the faint sound of buzzing going off in the other room. Their bedroom. Sehun hung up and tossed his phone on the couch as he hurried toward the bedroom. Had Tao been napping? Honestly, it made sense, though, it was odd that the door was closed because Tao didn’t like to sleep with the door closed. Then Sehun then heard muffled barking coming from the other side of the door. It was Candy, their new little pup. Sehun carefully opened the door and Candy immediately rushed out, yapping and yipping happily as she jumped up on Sehun's leg. "Hey, girl...Stay down..." Sehun humored her, and he took a glance around the bedroom. What he saw made his eyes widen and jaw drop.

Around the room, there were several lit tea candles, that dimly lit the room, and on the bed, there were red rose petals scattered on top of...A new comforter? That wasn't there this morning, nor was it even their comforter but it looked expensive. The faint lighting making the fabric shine beautifully, and if Sehun had to guess it was a champagne color. In contrast to the vibrant rose petals and dim lighting, it looked very warm and welcoming. Everything else around the room seemed normal. Sehun’s eyes landed on the bathroom door and noticed that it was left cracked open, just small enough for Candy to fit through and it was then that Sehun heard tapping sounds and humming coming from that direction. 

Slowly, Sehun walked over to the door. He first put his ear up to the door but then Candy was yapping again and pushed her way through the small opening and making the door widen a bit more. "Candy, hush," Sehun finally heard Tao's voice and he couldn't help the sigh of relief that came out. Despite Tao's command, Candy was still barking excitedly and Sehun heard Tao again, "Candy if you don't quiet down I'll put you out of the room. I already had to redo the bed because of you. So be a good girl." Tao sounded irritated but there was no bark to his bite. Tao’s light chiding made Sehun smile, he thought it was cute how Tao spoke to Candy as if she was a person instead of an animal. Candy whined and left the bathroom to stand at Sehun’s feet.

But now that Sehun knew Tao was safe, and there was no danger, he wasn't sure what he should do. He wasn't even sure what Tao was doing, or his intentions, and he didn't want to spoil a possible surprise or something? Though, it was a bit late for that. So Sehun decided that he would just...come into the bathroom. 

Pushing the door open gently he heard Tao before he saw him. “Candy, you better not be chewing on a rose pet -” Then Tao gasped at Sehun's presence. Sehun pushed the bathroom door open completely and took in the sight that was Huang Zitao, crouched by the tub, stopped mid-motion of lighting a bunch of little candles. Tao just stared up at Sehun with his mouth gaped open and eyes wide as if he's just been caught doing something he shouldn't be. 

Sehun glanced around the bathroom, taking in the sight. The lights were still on, but much like their bedroom, the bathroom was decorated with rose petals that were scattered on the floor and even some floating on top of the water in the tub. The tub was lined with multiple small tea candles around the rim and filled to the brim with water and bubbles. However, it appeared that Tao wasn't quite finished putting together whatever...this was, if the sealed bag of rose petals was anything to go by. Crossing his arms, Sehun leaned against the door frame and smirked at Tao. He really wanted to roll his eyes because this was  _ so  _ Tao. Only Tao would do something so cliche and cheesy with such detail and dedication. 

"What are you doing?" Sehun drawled, but his voice was still light.

Tao quickly stood up and placed the lighter that he was holding to light the candles on the bathroom counter. He had a sheepish smile on his face, and it was really, really cute. "Uh. Trying to surprise you?" Tao chuckled then shrugged. "But I guess I didn't work quick enough..." Shaking his head, Sehun laughed lightly. This really was cute and amusing. Sehun reached out his hand for Tao to grab and Tao easily took his hand into his own, stepping in towards Sehun. Tao let go of Sehun’s hand once Sehun was in reach and wrapped his arms around Sehun's waist while Sehun wrapped his own around Tao's shoulders. Both of them were smiling, enjoying the soft, quiet moment between them, but then Sehun asked, "Not that I don't find this really endearing, but what are you doing this for...?" 

Sehun wasn’t sure what to expect but he definitely didn’t expect Tao’s smile to fade to form a pout. “Don’t tell me I’m the only one that knows what this date is…” he mumbled.

Sehun’s brows furrowed in confusion as he started mentally going through any significant dates in his head to compare them to today’s date. It wasn’t Tao’s birthday, thank god, and it wasn’t his either. Was it Candy’s birthday? No…? That would be a little weird. Sehun was  _ sure  _ that it wasn’t their year anniversary already, nor was it any kind of holiday. Sehun was completely baffled because to him, it was just a normal Thursday night.

“Uhm…” Sehun gave as an answer, accompanied by a confused look.

“Hunnie…” Tao whined, sticking out his bottom lip.

Sehun reached up and flicked Tao’s bottom lip, making him retract his pout. “Stop that. Just tell me what I’m obviously forgetting,” Sehun’s tone was playful, but really, he was already accepting that he fucked up for whatever it was that he forgot. 

Tao huffed, tugging Sehun closer and Sehun pliantly let him. “Hunnie, today is our six month anniversary!” Tao exclaimed, his brows now furrowed in feigned anger.

Sehun blinked a few times to process what Tao just said. “Six month anniversary…?” He repeated and Tao nodded. “That’s what this is all about?” Sehun chuckled and Tao’s mouth dropped open in disbelief. “Yes! This is what ‘t _ his is all about _ ’” Tao mocked, scrunching his face, affronted. 

“Zizi, this is so sweet but when I first got home I thought something had happened to you. Something bad, or that you left, or something…” Sehun’s voice trailed off. Sehun could now  _ feel  _ Tao’s worried gaze on him. Licking his chapped lips, he gave a small shrug. “Not that you would leave, but. I don’t know…” Sehun glanced back at Tao who, not surprisingly, was smiling. He was smiling that gorgeous, wide smile of his with his pearly white teeth that resided in the mouth that Sehun loved; loved having pressed to his lips and other various parts of his body. “Why are you - “ But before Sehun could finish, Tao was leaning in and pressing his gently lips to Sehun’s for a lingering kiss. The kiss was meaningful, reassuring and ridding Sehun of any troublesome or doubtful thoughts that he had. When Tao pulled away, Sehun was breathless. The kiss wasn’t passionate or sensual or hot, but slow and loving. 

“Hunnie,” Tao spoke softly, only a few inches from Sehun’s lips but he was looking Sehun in the yes. Sehun felt vulnerable and weak-kneed under Tao’s intense but beautiful gaze. “I just wanted to surprise you and let you relax. I didn’t mean to scare you. You know you can’t get rid of me.” he teased lightly.

Sehun blushed, feeling embarrassed by Tao’s bluntness, but he nodded slowly. “I know. Uhm, I’m sorry I ruined the surprise?” he was apologizing with a small smile because Tao was smiling, and Tao’s smile was contagious. 

“Yeah, well, you better be! I’ve been at this for hours.” Tao whined, closing his eyes and leaning his head back in a dramatic exasperated motion. Sehun sighed and pressed his forehead to Tao’s shoulder. Tao stood upright again, leaning forward to smile against Sehun’s soft, now Auburn, locks. He hugged Sehun closer and tighter, placing a lingering kiss on the top of the other’s head. “Come on, why don’t you get undressed and enjoy your bath before the water gets too cold?”

Sehun nodded against his shoulder and stayed there. “You’re going to join me, right?” he mumbled.

“There’s not much room - “

It was Sehun’s turn to pout now, and he did his best. He turned his head so he could just see Tao from the corner of his eyes. With his cheeks puffed, bottom lip out and brows scrunched, Tao was fucked. Sehun wasn’t much of the pouting type, but it was worth seeing the blush that spread across Tao’s handsome face followed by his flagrant grin as he quickly changed his mind. “Well, yeah, of course, I’m going to join you. We’ll just have figure out how to make room.”

Sehun hummed, smirking as he pulled at the bottom of Tao’s shirt. “Hm, I think I know a way.” Sehun leaned in a collected Tao’s lips to his own, slotting them together as they moved to shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys know how to turn three separate fics into a series please hmu I would appreciate it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
